It wasn't a dream
by gilmorefan98
Summary: Remember in the Season 3 opening. Lorelai walks into her kitchen and Luke is making her breakfast and she is married and expecting twins
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't a dream

In the 3rd season premiere Lorelai wakes up to a lot of alarm clocks and goes downstairs to find Luke cooking her breakfast. She wakes up and finds out that it's a dream. But what if it wasn't a dream.

Lorelai wakes up with her Hello Kitty alarm clock going off at 7 am. She turns it off and another one rings and she turns that one off and suddenly the whole room is ringing.

"You are hilarious"

Lorelai walks downstairs and meets Luke in the kitchen who is making breakfast for her.

"Okay. Last night when I said to you Tomorrow, no matter what, make sure I get up at 7:00 what I actually meant was tomorrow,no matter what make sure I have the option of getting up at 7:00 in case when 7:00 comes I actually wanna get up. Which as it happened, I didn't. Therefore your're currently responsible for the great alarm clock slaughter of 2002."

"No survivors?"

"The one shaped like a bunny escaped with a mild decapitation." Lorelai sniffs her coffee. " This is decaf"

"What are you talking about?"

"You switched my coffee again."

"I'm a busy man I don't have time to sneak around switching your coffee. I have a diner to run. I have shipments to order. I have things to flip and fry. Will you stop that?"

Lorelai finds it under the sink.

Under the sink. Very clever. Bt not clever enough bucko.

Okay fine. You know what? I give up. Go one day without coffee.

"That's not giving up."

"I'll put a toy in your cereal"

"Dirty!"

"Fine. Here you win."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now you're up you're fed. I'm leaving. "

"We need Q-tips"

"I'll alert the media."

"See that's better with the accent."

"The reference is enough. You'll learn that one day. I'll be home early. Anything besides the q-tips?"

"Cotton balls, world peace, Connie Chung's orignal face back-"

"Goodbye crazy sid and nancy"

"Leopold and Loeb."

"What?"

"I changed my mind. Don't tell Rory."

"Decaf"

"Never."

"They'll both have two heads."

"More to love."

Lorelai was happy. She was married to Luke and having twins with him. If this was what she expected 2 years ago is was very wrong. 2 years ago she was to be married to Rory's teacher Max. She did a whole planning and stuff. She was going to marry him until Luke came and brought her a chuppah. Her feelings changed right away. She didn't want to marry Max. She was in love with Luke and he felt the same way. 2 months later Lorelai and Luke started dating. Her parents didn't like that he came from a poor family. She didn't care she had Luke. They dated for about a year and a half until Luke proposed to her during Christmas. She was very happy. They got married 2 months after under the chuppah he built. They also expanded Lorelai's house for him and Jess. 4 months later Jess got in a accident and hurt Rory. Lorelai was furious and some words were said and Luke and Lorelai didn't say anything to each other. Luke moved back into his apartment and Lorelai went away. 1 month later Lorelai came back from a bad Friday night dinner and then found out that she is pregnant. She goes to tell Luke and he doesn't want to talk to her but she blurts out that she is pregnant. He said that it's not his we have been living different lives for 2 said she is 4 months so it's his. They apologize to each other and promise not to fight any more. The next week she finds out she is having twins. Luke faints to the floor. And now my story will begin.

3 months later

Luke and Lorelai are living at the Crap Shack with added rooms for Jess and the heads into the diner to get Luke.

"Luke. Where are you? I need to go to a doctor appointment and you said you would be there."

Lorelai sees him coming down from his apartment with a blond hair woman.

"Lorelai Hi. How are you doing today? Our my kids doing okay in there?"

"Yes. We have a doctors appointment at 3."

"Oh right. Sorry. I was going over financial stuff with Nicole here in my apartment for the store next door."

"Oh. You mean the soda shoppe."

"Yes. Are you ready?"

"Yes I am. Bye Nicole."

Lorelai and Luke rode to Hartford in silence until Luke spoke up.

"Lorelai. Are you doing okay? You seem really down."

"I'm fine. I was worried when you were coming downstairs with another woman."

"She's a lawyer. I hate lawyers besides I am married to you and having kids with you."

"She was eyeing you when you were coming down."

"No. She was not. Was she?"

"Yes she was. Then she saw me and told you that we had a appointment her eyes looked away."

"I really do not know what to say. She was looking at me really."

"Can we drop this please?"

"Yes. How's Rory doing."

"Good. Adjusting to the fact that she is not going to be a only child anymore and then made some jokes about us."

"Like what?"

"When he shoots he scores and stuff like that."

"Oh I can not picture Rory saying that."

"she didn't Sookie did. But you get the point."

"Ah jeez Lorelai. Do you have to talk about our sex life with Sookie."

"No. I'm sorry. I should think before I speak."

They arrive at the doctor's Office and are waiting for Dr. Scott to come out when Christopher comes in with his pregnant girlfriend.

"Chris um hi. I'm Lorelai and this is my husband Luke."

"Hi. How long have you been married."

"2 years and now we are having twins."

"Wow. Congrats. Sherry is only having one. Plus we are getting married. That's the right way to do it."

"Chris don't. You know we wouldn't have made it plus look at us now. I'm married and you are soon."

"I would have done something. Why did you run off?"

"I don't want to talk about this now."

Luke saw that Lorelai was upset and rushed over to her.

"Chris I think you should go. I don't want her upset."

"No. I'm not going. I have a appointment here today as well."

"What? I want you to leave and find another doctor or I will make sure you don't have anymore kids."

"Lor. Please."

"No. Go please."

Chris and Sherry left the doctors office.

After the doctors appointment Luke and Lorelai were riding home and Lorelai spoke up,

"He is bringing another child into this mess. He's an idiot."

"Let's just get home. I just don't want you upset anymore."

"Thanks. You are a great husband and soon to be dad."

"I know. I just want to make sure you are taken care of."

"In 4 months we will have our hands full."

"Part of me is ready but part of me is scared."

"Hey you don't have to push 2 babies out of you. Consider your self lucky."

"I know and I am aware of that."

"Hey. What's with being all down and stuff? Is it Chris or other stuff?"

"Other stuff. I just want you to know what ever happens now or in the future I will alway be here you and the babies."

"Okay. I heard that Rory and Jess are dating."

"Gross. Why? They are cousins that are living together it's creepy."

"Because we are married and they are cousins."

First chapter. Will get better from here.


	2. The Dinner from Hell

This is the second chapter of It wasn't a dream. Sorry it took me so long.

Luke and Lorelai are heading to Hartford for Friday night dinner and Lorelai hasn't told them about the baby.

"I don't want to do this. She's going to be mad or she going to say that I should have been with Chris."

"Well we don't want to be late. You know how Emily is when we get are late."

"Oh you are right. How did I land someone like you? Oh wait I know. I love you."

They got to Hartford and saw another car in the driveway.

"Whose car is that? Is that Rory's?"

"No. She's not coming tonight. Let's get inside."

Luke and Lorelai walk up to the door and Lorelai rings the bell.

"You're late." Emily said

"Only by a minute." Emily pulls Lorelai in.

"Hey mom. My arm is still in my jacket." Lorelai said as Emily tried to take Lorelai jacket off.

"We have company tonight."

"I know. We saw the car outside. So who's here?"

"We? Oh I didn't see you there Luke. How are you this evening?"

"Good. I can feel the love from here." Luke said whispering it in Lorelai's ear

"Shush. Lead the way mom."

"Oh yes. Right this way."

Luke and Lorelai walk into the living room following Emily.

"Chris. What the hell. What are you doing here?"

"I thought it was a long time since I had dinner with you and your parents so Emily invited me."

"Mom, can I see you in the kitchen please?"

"What is it Lorelai? We have company."

"Mom" Lorelai said getting angry.

"No Lorelai I will talk to you after dinner."

"Fine. I need to use the bathroom."

While Lorelai was using the bathroom Emily spoke with Chris.

"So Chris, What's new in your life right now?"

"Well Um. My girlfriend and I are expecting a baby next year and I'm going to marry her. Though Lorelai has some news of her own to tell you too. Right Luke?"

"What? I'm waiting for Lorelai to get back before we talk. I know I'm not your favorite person."

"You're right about that." Emily said under her breath.

"I'm going to check on Lorelai. Be right back."

"Don't hurry." Chris and Emily said under their breath.

Luke went looking for Lorelai and found her in her old bedroom crying.

"Lorelai. What's wrong?"

"This night and her. I hate him and her. I know what they are trying to do. I won't let it happen."

"What are they trying to do? Set you up with Chris? I won't allow it. He almost told Emily and Richard about the baby. I didn't say anything. I just came up here looking for you. I guessing they are waiting for us".

"I guess we better head down. I hate coming here. I hate my mom so much."

"I know you do."

Lorelai and Luke headed downstairs and noticed that the living room was empty and walked into the dining room. Lorelai and Luke both sat down at the table and was quiet until Chris spoke up.

"So did you tell your parents yet?"

"No. I was going to tell them tonight. But I guess you beat me to it."

"I didn't tell them. I was going to let Luke tell them but he walked off."

"Lorelai, do you have something to tell us?" Richard asked.

"Let's hope it's not what I think it is." Emily said

"What do you think it is Mother?"

"That he and you are god forbid having a baby."

"Yes we are. I'm happy for me and Luke. He is going to make a great father to them. Yes its twins."

You mean to tell me that he

"Mom." Lorelai warned

"No. I will not. I thought you knew better."

"How is this not better? I'm married now. This child will have a mother and a father unlike someone I know."

"He was willing to get married when you got pregnant."

"We were too young. We wouldn't have made it. I'm leaving. This is just the same speech you give to me every year you know you just ruined your chance to see them grow up. I'm not going to have my kids coming here and be harassed because you don't like their father."

"You can't be serious. You can't keep them from me."

"I can and I will. Are you ready to go Luke?"

Lorelai and Luke walked out of the house and got in the car and drove away.

"Why doesn't your mom like me? Is it because of where I'm from?"

"Yes sort of. She always wanted me to marry Christopher but I knew it wouldn't last anyway so I ran away and found you."

All the way home Lorelai cried and Luke felt bad about it. They arrived home and Rory was still up.

"How was- Mom are you ok? What happened?"

"Mom invited Chris over for dinner and everything went downhill from there."

"Oh no. What happened?"

"Well it started off ok. Then we saw that Chris was there and Lorelai wanted to speak with Emily alone but she wouldn't so Lorelai went upstairs and I stayed down in the living room and Emily asked how Chris was doing and told us that he and his girlfriend were going to have a baby and then turned the tables on me and your mom saying that we had news and were holding out on them."

"Wow big night for you both. Anything else happen because that wouldn't make mom cry?"

"Yes. I went upstairs to find Lorelai and I found her and knew what Emily and Chris were doing. So went downstairs and ate dinner and Chris spoke up so we had to tell them and Emily was horrible at me and your mom because I got her pregnant and not Chris. Final word is that she hates me and I'm not going to put up with it anymore. She shouldn't be saying that stuff to me or your mom."

"Oh man. I'm sorry you had to go through this Luke. If it makes it any better I wish you were my dad instead of him. You have been there my entire life and he hasn't. "

"Me too I sometimes think you are mine but I know I'm not. I'm you're step-dad though."

"I know. This was a nice bonding moment for us."

Unknown to Rory and Luke Lorelai heard everything from the steps and wished the same.

I hope you enjoyed this story. I will hope to put up the next story soon. PLEASE REVIEW.


	3. Luke's Wrath

Chapter 3

It wasn't a dream

Luke drove back to the Gilmore house in the morning to give Emily a talking to.

Luke knocked on the door and Emily answered

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you. What makes you think you can talk to me or Lorelai that way? I know she disappointed you in the past but she's married now to me. Is it me you don't like?"

"All of it I hate it that she married you. She should have married Christopher. "

"Well I'm married to her now."

"I thought bringing Christopher here would change her mind."

"WHAT! Really! She loves me and she is pregnant with my twins. What makes you think that she will change her mind?"

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry. I guess.."

"I took Lorelai home last night crying. She hates coming here. I actually encourage it. But after last night after what you pulled I don't want her coming here anymore. Good bye Mrs. Gilmore."

Luke left the house and went back to Stars Hollow and the diner. He wanted to give Chris a piece of his mind but Emily wore him out so he was headed home. Luke walked into the diner and saw Rory sitting at the counter.

"Luke, where were you? Mom is freaking out that you weren't there when she woke up."

"I went to see your grandma. I just wanted to speak my mind. I was going to go to your dad's but I didn't."

"Luke, why would you do that?"

"I know Lorelai would just let it go. So I went instead."

"Oh Luke, you should get home to Mom. She is worried about you. Ceaser has the diner covered."

"Ok. I'll be back soon. "

Luke left the diner and headed him to find the door locked. Luke found this interesting because Lorelai never locks her door.

"Lorelai, it's me Luke. Are you okay?"

"Luke? Where did you go? We always wake up together and today you are gone on the morning I needed you the most."

"I'm sorry Lorelai. I went to see your mom this morning. I wanted to give her a piece of my mind. Please open the door Lorelai."

Lorelai unlocked the door and let Luke in. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to take care of it myself. I was planning on going over to Christopher's but I didn't. I know how much it hurt you last night."

"So what did you say to my mother? It must have been good."

Back at the diner Christopher walks in looking for Lorelai and finds Rory instead.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for your mom I want to say I'm sorry for that whole dinner last night. I knew Emily hated him but I never knew how much. I thought it was just going to be a nice dinner."

"Ok, but somehow I don't believe you. I hear your girlfriend is pregnant. So why don't you just go back to her and leave us alone."

"Rory, I'm your father. You don't get to speak to me that way."

"Really, Luke has been around me more that you will ever be. You're nothing to me or mom. Go have your new family with your girlfriend."

Rory upset ran out of the diner and headed home to her mom and step-dad.

Luke and Lorelai were watching TV when Rory came in and went into her bedroom. Lorelai got up and went to her daughter's bedroom.

"Rory, is everything alright?"

"No, I don't want to talk about it."

"Can I at least come in?"

"Yes. Christopher came by the diner today looking for you. He found me and wanted to say he was sorry for last night. I didn't believe him and I told him to leave us alone and to go back to his new family."

"Wow, both you and Luke spoke your mind to the people I hate the most."

"I heard about Luke heading to Grandmas this morning. That was very brave of him. I'm glad he's my step-dad."

"I think he likes it too. Is anything else bothering you?"

"I wonder when they are born am I going to be forgotten?"

"Rory, don't ever think that. You came first."

"I feel like I'm going to be a third wheel."

"No, you can baby-sit, and change diapers. I never had that help when I was with you. Now I have Luke and you to help me. Plus the twins will be twice the work."

"Have you decided on any names yet?"

"Not yet. Luke wants William for a boy and Charlotte if it is a girl."

"I'm asking if you decided yet not Luke."

"No, I haven't had much time to think about it. I want girls. I know how to raise girls. But a boy might be nice for a change of pace."

"I know it's a good chance you are going to have a girl or a boy. You might get both boys."

"Don't say that. I want one to be a girl."

"Ok but it's not up to you. You're starting to show. Are you happy about this?"

"I am happy. Not looking forward to looking like a whale."

"Are we going back to Grandma's anytime soon?"

"She said some hurtful stuff towards Luke and I want to go back but if she keeps going on about Luke I don't want to go back even if they are paying for you to go to Chilton."

"If that ever happens I would be fine going back to Stars Hollow High. It gives me a chance to see Dean and Lane more."

"When it happens we will think about it but for now you are still going to Chilton."

"Fine, I have to study and I think Luke is waiting for you."

"I think you are right. I'm going to spend some time with my man."

"Have fun."

Lorelai walked out of Rory's room and into the living room to see Luke fast asleep on the couch.

"Now I know you are faking it. I heard footsteps when I was in Rory's room not too long ago."

Luke was still sleeping.

"Come on." Lorelai said reaching for his sides to tickle him

"Don't you dare?"

"See I knew you weren't sleeping."

"I was at least trying to take a nap. I had an early morning. What's wrong with Rory?"

"Chris showed up at the diner looking for me. Rory said he just wanted to apologize for last night and Rory didn't believe him."

"Rory told me last night that she wished that I was her dad instead of Christopher."

"I know I heard you and Rory talking. I was on the stairs."

"I wished the same thing too. I hate that her dad is a deadbeat."

"I gave him every chance to be a father but he ran away."

"I'm her step-dad now. So I'm like part dad to her right?"

"Let's go upstairs for a little nap."

"A nap or a nap nap?"

"A nap nap. Are you up for it?"

"Yes. I'm not going to hurt them am I?"

"No. You will be fine." Lorelai said heading upstairs

A few hours later Luke was back at the diner waiting on people when he went upstairs to his old apartment and found Liz.

"Liz, what are you doing back here?"

"I'm here for my class reunion."

"Ok, how did you get into the diner? I was working."

"Not this morning you weren't. I saw you head over to Lorelai's place."

"Also my place remember. I'm married now."

"I'm sorry to barge in here like this but I have no place to stay. Wait, I'll stay with Carrie Duncan."

"Ok, See you later."

"Luke, you remember Carrie right?"

"Uh,no."

"Crazy Carrie Duncan. You made out with her at the football game."

"I did not. I would know if I did and I did not."

"Oh, ok bye."

Luke headed back downstairs into the diner and saw Rory and Jess making out "Break it up you two. This is a diner."

Later that night after Luke came home. Luke was cooking dinner and Lorelai was in the living room with Rory when the doorbell rang.

"Luke, can you get that?"

"Yeah, because I'm closer to the door than you are."

Luke opened the door to find Jess and police officers with him.

"What did he do?"

"Toilet papered Taylor's house. Not charging him for that. Stole money, Stole Babbette's gnome, and all around town people keep saying that he's trouble."

"I'll talk to him. Thanks."

Luke led Jess into the kitchen. "Start talking"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I'm not going at you for toilet papering Taylor's house but stealing money and a gnome."

"I hate it here. I don't know why you're making me stay."

"You want to leave? I thought that things were going good for you."

"Yes I want to leave. I want to get out of this crazy town and its crazy people."

"Fine, go. One more person I don't have to look after."

Later that night upstairs in bed Lorelai looked at Luke. "So where's Jess tonight?"

"He left."

"What?"

"He left town this afternoon. Coop brought him by the house this afternoon and Jess told me he wanted to leave."

"But what about Rory?"

"I don't know I didn't tell her yet. She's going to be heartbroken."

"Not that I hated Jess but I'm glad he's gone. At least before the twins are born."

"2 months left. I'm excited."

"Get used to 3 am feeding and diaper changes."

"I know you keep warning me about it."

PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
